


Alleviation

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan valiantly attempts to reduce his Master's stress after a trying period</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alleviation

Category: PWP/Smutlett

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Obi-Wan valiantly attempts to reduce his Master's  
stress after a trying period

Notes: Many thanks to my wonderful beta/editor Monalee. Without  
her, mistakes would abound and the story would be very lacking.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They dropped their bags on the floor as they entered their  
quarters, grateful to finally be back in the safe confines of  
the Temple. Home. Obi-Wan looked around the common room and  
sighed in relief. "I never thought our quarters could look so  
good, Master." He reached out and grabbed the cloak the older  
man was removing. "I could sleep for two days. Do you think  
there is any possibility that the Council will fail to notice  
that we have returned?" he added with a smirk.

"That is highly unlikely, Padawan," Qui-Gon snorted. "I  
expect that we will be summoned by the Council before we even  
have time to break our fast in the morning."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as he anticipated the scene in the  
Council chambers. "Just once Master, I would like one of our  
routine missions to actually remain routine." He draped the  
two cloaks he held over a chair and toed off his boots. "But  
the Council can be dealt with tomorrow. For now, I am looking  
forward to the comfort of our bed." He tossed a lustful  
glance back at his Master as he walked across the room. "Care  
to join me?"

Just the look on Obi-Wan's face and his tone of voice sent  
spikes of arousal through Qui-Gon's body. But that arousal  
warred with the sheer exhaustion that that had been dogging  
him over the past ten days. "There is no place I would rather  
be, my Obi-Wan," he said softly. With a touch of the Force,  
he extinguished the lights in the common room as he followed  
the younger man into their sleeping chamber.

Qui-Gon sat down heavily on the bed. His hands were pushed  
aside as he reached down to unfasten his boots. "Allow me,"  
Obi-Wan said softly. He could feel the fatigue that permeated  
his Master's being and knew all too well the stressful events  
that had caused it. When boots and socks were tossed aside,  
he pulled the older man to his feet and quickly divested him  
of his remaining clothing. He considered getting them each a  
pair of sleep pants but quickly rejected that idea. They  
might both be too exhausted for any activity but at least  
they could be skin to skin. He could see the questioning look  
on his Master's face and gently settled him on the turned  
down bed. "I know you're exhausted," he said as his  
grey-green eyes locked with hooded blue ones. His clothes  
were tossed onto the floor within seconds and he lowered  
himself to lie against that broad chest. "I just thought you  
might sleep better with your padawan snuggle toy beside you.  
I know I always sleep better with my Jedi Master blanket."

Qui-Gon could almost feel the lips against his chest  
stretching into a smile. He wrapped his arms around the lithe  
body against him and dropped a kiss to the red-gold hair. "I  
love you, my Obi-Wan. Sleep well." He gave into the needs of  
his body, closed his eyes and dropped off to sleep.

Obi-wan forced back the reflexive arousal that the feel of  
Qui-Gon's warm skin caused as the heartbeat echoing in his  
ear slowed. "Sleep well, beloved," he whispered. With a quick  
kiss over that treasured heart, he allowed himself to drift  
off to sleep as well.

* * *

  
Obi-Wan rolled over in his sleep instinctively looking for the  
warmth of his lover's body. Failing to find it brought him  
slowly into wakefulness. Feeling only cold sheets beside him,  
he forced his eyes to open and looked around the room. He  
spotted Qui-Gon standing a few feet away, winding his sash  
neatly around his waist. "Master?" he called sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, Padawan," Qui-Gon replied without turning  
around.

"What time is it?" Obi-Wan asked as he started to roll out of  
bed.

When he heard movement from behind him, he walked over the  
stand beside the bed. "Almost 0800," Qui-Gon said, as he  
stilled his padawan's movement with a hand to his shoulder.  
"There is no need for both of us to spend the day being  
grilled by the Council. Get some more sleep then contact  
Master Giusti about making up your Advanced Philosophy exam."  
He leaned down and kissed Obi-Wan's forehead before stepping  
back from the bed.

Obi-Wan grasped the edge of a tunic to keep Qui-Gon from  
moving away. As much as he hated these Council debriefings,  
especially after a mission like this one where his Master's  
choices were not going to sit well with the more conservative  
Councilors, he felt guilty letting his Master face them  
alone. "Are you certain, Master? I can be dressed and ready  
in a few minutes."

"Yes, I'm certain, Padawan," Qui-Gon replied. "Your Master  
got himself into this mess, so it is only fitting that I get  
myself out." He took the hand that held his tunic hem and  
brought it to his lips. "Enjoy your day. If I need you, I  
will call for you." With a half smile, he turned and strode  
out of the room.

Obi-Wan peered into the empty doorway. The sounds that echoed  
through their quarters told him that his Master has grabbed  
his cloak from the chair, retrieved a couple of datapads from  
his bag then continued out the door and into the hallway. He  
rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, relief and  
guilt warring for supremacy within him. When he felt a wash  
of love from his Master across their bond, relief won out and  
he drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

  
Obi-Wan came awake with a start, looking urgently around the  
room to discover what had woken him so abruptly. His Force  
probe told him he was still alone in their quarters and that  
fact just increased his puzzlement. Unless on a mission or  
feeling some inherent danger, he usually came into wakefulness  
very slowly, like a hatchling emerging from its shell.

Whatever had startled him, Obi-Wan was now completely awake.  
Attempting to find out what had woken him, he opened the bond  
between he and his Master more fully. He instantly felt a  
surge of emotions flood into him and gasped at the intensity  
of those feelings. Frustration, annoyance and even a touch of  
anger surged at him before his Master realized what was  
happening and toned down his awareness.

Concern filled Obi-Wan as he glanced at the chrono. Almost  
three hours had passed since his Master had left for the  
Council chambers and that fact told him in no uncertain terms  
that things were not going well. Thankful that the increased  
depth in their bond since becoming lovers allowed them full  
telepathic conversation, he sent love along with his query.  
 _Master, are you all right? Should I come and join you?_

Qui-Gon's mental voice was laced with a touch of humor in  
spite of his growing frustration. _Nothing I can't handle,  
my Padawan. Just the Council's inability to understand the  
necessity of my choices._

Obi-Wan felt his Master's attention shift back to the  
conversation around him and focused on the feelings flowing  
through the older man. He could not hear what was transpiring  
through the bond but he could easily get a good sense of his  
Master's reaction to it. Seconds after he felt Qui-Gon's  
concentration lessen, the mental voice filled his mind again.  
 _Take care of your exam and visit with your friends. I'll  
see you later._ He felt a wave of reassurance flow over  
the bond before his Master's shields snapped back into place  
and muted his presence.

Releasing his frustration over his Master's stubbornness to  
the Force, Obi-Wan rolled out of bed and headed to the  
refresher. His mind was a whirlwind of planning as the warm  
water streamed over his body. He may not be able to shoulder  
any of the censure Qui-Gon was getting from the Council but  
he could ensure that his Master would be too busy to even  
think about it once he returned to their quarters. A lazy  
smile crossed his lips as he contemplated the best way to  
make that happen.

Obi-wan moved through the Temple like a man driven. After a  
brief stop in Master Giusti's office to arrange his exam, he  
cornered Bant as she came out her last class and pressed her  
into service. He called in favors from the kitchen staff and  
procured the other items he needed from Temple stores and the  
quaint little apocathary two blocks away. He shoed Bant from  
his quarters as soon as her hands were empty and set about to  
implement his plan.

An initiate had just delivered the gourmet treats he had  
finagled when Obi-Wan felt his Master's shields lower. He  
raced around the rooms setting the final touches for the  
evening then settled back to wait for Qui-Gon.

The Jedi Master radiated tension as he walked through the  
corridors to his quarters. He had spent the better part of  
seven hours giving his mission reports and listening to the  
rantings of the Council. How a group of highly intelligent,  
Force strong people could be so anal was beyond him. He  
reached for the soothing presence of his padawan as he  
approached their quarters and was somewhat surprised to find  
him shielding. Well, maybe some of his frustration had leaked  
out to the younger man while he was studying. No matter, he  
would be able to lose himself in that bright, shining  
presence in just a few moments.

When the door to their quarters slid open, Qui-Gon looked in  
confusion into the mostly dark common area. The room appeared  
to be empty and was lit only by a few candles scattered  
around it. When he crossed the threshold, he was engulfed in  
the scent of jarwiania trees. As he reached the small table  
holding the first candle, he realized that the scent was  
coming from the melting wax. His eyebrows rose as he  
attempted to figure out what was going on. "Obi-Wan?" he  
called out across the darkened room.

"In here, Master," a very husky voice replied from the  
direction of their sleeping chamber.

As Qui-Gon approached the room, the door opened slowly to  
reveal another darkened room, exuding the same very heady  
smell as the common area. The fluttering feelings he was  
picking up from his padawan were making this situation more  
and more intriguing. He felt the strain of his hours with the  
Council drain away as he passed through the doorway. Obi-Wan  
stood before him, dressed only in a pair of emerald green  
silk boxers, drops of water coating his skin and hair. The  
candlelight cast shadows across his lover's body as he moved  
forward the few steps to the doorway like a panther stalking  
his prey.

"Welcome home, my Master," Obi-Wan purred. He molded his bare  
chest against the clothed one of his lover and twined his  
arms around that strong neck. Pulling gently, he guided  
Qui-Gon's face until his lips rested softly against his own.  
The kiss began gently with lips softly melding together but  
soon deepened with an urgency born of the strain of the past  
ten days. Obi-Wan's tongue tasted and explored the welcoming  
warmth of his lover's mouth, finally teasing the older man's  
tongue to repeat the motions in his own.

When Obi-Wan broke the contact it was with an audible sigh of  
regret. Sliding his hands into the dark brown cloth covering  
his Master's shoulders, he removed the cloak and hung it. He  
watched as Qui-Gon scanned the room, taking in the various  
adornments he had placed in it. Obi-Wan strode back to stand  
before his Master, smiling seductively. His hands moved to  
the closures of the tan tunic but were stopped short of their  
goal by larger fingers grasping his wrists.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said softly, as he caught sight of the  
steam rising from the large tub in the refresher. "Please  
tell me you didn't devote your entire free day to planning  
and setting up an evening to coddle this old man?"

Obi-Wan leaned forward and dropped a kiss on the bearded  
chin. "No, I spent my day arranging a relaxing and erotic  
evening for my bondmate on our first full day back in  
Temple." Grey-green eyes shone with mischief even as a slight  
pout appeared on the younger man's lips. "Unless you're not  
interested in spending a romantic evening with me."

Qui-Gon laughed as he dropped a kiss onto the center of each  
palm he held before him. "I could turn down an evening with  
you no more than I could stopped breathing, my love. But you  
didn't have to go to all this trouble."

Obi-Wan pressed his fingertips to Qui-Gon's lips before he  
could finish his sentence. "You kept me from having to  
withstand hours of grilling by the Council. At least allow me  
to spoil you a little in return."

The love shining in those changeable eyes melted his  
resistance. "As you wish, Padawan," Qui-Gon replied as he  
dropped his hands back to his sides.

Obi-Wan's freed hands went back to their original task in an  
instant. Tunics were opened and removed in between kisses and  
caresses dropped randomly on various parts of that exposed  
chest. After coaxing soft moans from his lover by laving and  
sucking at taunt nipples, he pushed Qui-Gon into a chair and  
started to remove his boots. One hand focused on unclasping  
the buckles while the other ran ghosting fingertips along the  
opposite thigh. Obi-Wan relished the tremors that ran through  
the large body at his touches and suppressed a grin as he  
pushed apart knees to slide closer. He leaned forward and  
nipped gently along the flesh of inner thighs through the  
fabric of those soft tan leggings as he pulled off the first  
boot.

Qui-Gon attempted to remain still under his padawan's  
attentions but lost that battle when a soft cheek brushed  
against his fabric clad erection. Grasping the red-gold braid  
firmly at its root, he pulled Obi-Wan's head up until their  
gazes locked. "Padawan, the pace you're setting to disrobe me  
is beginning to border on torture," he said wryly. "Keep in  
mind that once you have finished, I will use all of my vast  
experience to pay you back in kind."

Looking into those darkened blue orbs, the memory of another  
night caused a shudder to run up Obi-Wan's spine. That night  
had also begun with teasing touches but when the tables were  
turned, Qui-Gon had kept him on the edge of release for  
hours. After two weeks of abstinence during their miserable  
mission, he was barely containing his own passions as he  
attended to his lover. "I will endeavor to move more quickly,  
my Master," he said with a smirk. He tossed aside the  
remaining boot and pulled the older man to his feet. His  
hands drew tan leggings over sleek hips and the object of his  
attention stood naked before him. Grasping a thick wrist, he  
pulled the other man behind him. "This way, my love," he  
whispered as he led them into the refresher.

Qui-Gon stepped into the steaming tub and settled into the  
fragrant water with a groan. The heat of the water  
surrounding him flowed into muscles taunt with prolonged  
stress. He closed his eyes and allowed the gentle movement of  
the water to begin soothing his tense body. Familiar hands  
kneaded his tight shoulders and he leaned his head back  
against the chest he knew was directly behind him. He felt a  
flutter against his cheek and opened his eyes to see the thin  
braid hovering in front of his face. He lifted his hand to  
reach for it but the warmth of the water had made him languid  
and his apprentice was quicker.

Tossing the offending braid over his back, Obi-Wan met the  
hooded gaze. "Sit back, relax and allow me to take care of  
you." He slid his hands from those broad shoulders into the  
heavy fall of chestnut hair that covered them. One hand moved  
to undo the leather tie that secured part of the silken mass  
while the other massaged the thick neck. Once the hair flowed  
free, both hands moved into it and massaged along the tight  
scalp. A soft moan reached his ears as his Master's body slid  
further into the large tub. He placed a rolled towel against  
the lip of the tub to support Qui-Gon's neck then grasped the  
pitcher he had placed next to it. He poured water over the  
silver frosted strands until the mass dripped steadily onto  
his thighs. A palmful of aromatic cleanser was spread through  
the brown fall, worked into each strand by palms and  
fingertips.

Obi-Wan always found touching the heavy mane simultaneously  
soothing and erotic and knew that his ministrations could  
keep Qui-Gon immobile for hours. As he scrubbed the long  
strands between his palms, the stress lines that had seemed  
permanently etched in the older man's brow during the last  
two weeks finally disappeared. He used his forearm to wipe  
off the suds that rested there and bent down to place a  
gentle kiss between those sturdy brows. When unfocussed blue  
eyes peered out from slitted lids, he realized that if he  
continued his lover would be asleep in a matter of minutes.  
Grabbing the pitcher, he poured clear water through the soapy  
stands until the chestnut mass gleamed.

Qui-Gon released a slow sigh as the clear water sluiced  
through his hair. Although he realized it would be rather  
selfish, he could have lain here for the entire night while  
Obi-Wan carded his fingers through his hair. He moved into a  
more upright position and reached to push himself from the  
tub. Hands rubbing a lathered cloth over his chest arrested  
his movement.

"Please sit back - I'm not finished," Obi-Wan said,  
attempting to make his voice sound stern.

"Yes, Master," Qui-Gon said dryly. He worked to keep his  
expression blank but knew Obi-Wan could sense his amusement.

"Qui-Gon, as long as you remember that I am in control of  
this evening, all will be well," Obi-Wan replied, darkened  
green eyes shining with mischief. Pouring more cleanser onto  
the cloth, he began to wash the older man's body. He moved  
methodically, starting with Qui-Gon's right arm. He ran the  
cloth over the curve of his shoulder, moving slowly down the  
outside of the muscular arm. When he reached the bend of  
wrist, he massaged the joint and tendons before moving onto  
the hand.

Qui-Gon's hands had always held a strong fascination for him  
but that fascination had grown to almost obsession once they  
had become lovers. Those hands held so many different  
memories and meanings for him. There was the comforting  
weight of them when they rested reassuringly on his  
shoulders. Those hands were continually molding and shaping  
him, whether by moving his limbs into correct posture during  
katas or calming him during the throes of passion. Either  
helping to steady his own while he centered the crystals into  
the hilt of his first lightsaber or stroking his hardened  
shaft to the fulfillment of climax. Long blunt fingers that  
braided the long thin section of hair that was his outward  
commitment to the man or stroked into his body to prepare him  
for possession. While gently cleansing it, Obi-Wan studied  
the familiar hand he held in both of his own as if he was  
seeing it for the first time. He massaged the broad palm  
before moving to do the same to each long finger. After  
submerging it into the water to rinse away the suds, he  
dropped a kiss to the center of the palm before sucking a  
finger into his mouth.

Obi-Wan's gentle cleaning and massaging had lulled him into  
such a relaxed state that Qui-Gon was totally surprised by  
the flash of arousal that shot into his groin as his finger  
was sucked into the warmth of his lover's mouth. A low groan  
erupted from his throat as he looked up to see sparkling, now  
grey eyes, gazing at him. "Padawan," he growled.

"Master," the younger man returned innocently. Although  
belied by his tone, Obi-Wan knew just how far he could push  
his lover and so he released the digit and again moved the  
cloth up the inside of his arm. He stroked over the broad  
chest, carefully avoiding any touches to the sensitive dark  
nubs. He moved to the left arm, repeating his attentions but  
refraining from the temptation of sucking another finger.  
Legs were lifted from the water so that ankles rested on the  
lip of the tub. Starting with the right leg, he moved in a  
pattern similar to the upper body. Muscular thighs, calves,  
ankles, feet and toes were soaped and massaged until the  
large body was almost boneless.

Only when ever other part of that beloved body had been  
soothed did Obi-Wan allow himself to think about the parts he  
wanted to touch most. Banking back the arousal that touching  
that warm flesh had caused, he tossed aside the cloth and  
poured a small circle of cleanser into one palm. He rubbed  
his palms together to spread it then place them over the  
puckered circles on Qui-Gon's chest. He moved them in a  
circular motion, gently at first and then with substantially  
more pressure. The broad chest arched upward as those rosy  
nubs hardened beautifully under his touch.

The spike of arousal that came across the bond told him his  
time was short. Obi-Wan slid his hands through the sparse  
chest hairs until they rested in the coarser curls that  
surrounded his lover's penis. With a gentle Force push, he  
nudged his lover's lower body upward until only the round  
curve of his buttocks remained submerged. After creating a  
Force cushion to keep him there, he quickly acquired more  
cleanser then focused his attention on the soft sac lying  
below the erect penis. Gently rolling the heavy testicles  
between his fingers, he lathered the soft skin that held  
them. Tension flowed back into the muscular thighs he leaned  
against as he slid one finger along the sensitive perineum.  
He pushed that soapy finger through the ring of muscle that  
surrounded the entrance to his lover's body as his other hand  
enclosed the man's hardened shaft. Crooking his finger,  
Obi-Wan gently stroked the rounded gland that he knew would  
bring instant pleasure to his Master.

Qui-Gon groaned as the dual sensation of Obi-Wan's touches  
began to overwhelm him. It took all his effort to keep from  
exploding his release over his lover's clenched fist. He  
pulled away from those questing hands, dropped his legs back  
into the water and rose from the tub. Deciding he had left  
his padawan in control of the situation long enough, he  
strode from the tub and backed that lithe body against the  
wall. He licked his lips as his passion darkened eyes raked  
over the muscular form. His eyes settled on the straining  
green silk hiding his lover's erection and he growled. "If  
you want to be able to wear those again, they had better be  
off your body by the count of three." While he waited, he  
grabbed a towel and dried the majority of the water from his  
skin and hair.

Obi-Wan hands moved to his waist without even bothering to  
reply. He knew that look. Teasing his Master was like  
provoking a Fornaxian tiger. Sooner or later, patience  
evaporated and they pounced. The silk dropped to the floor as  
his eyes followed a drop of water flowing over that muscled  
chest. Knowing his time was about over, he gave into  
temptation and leaned forward to suckle off the drop just as  
it reached an erect nipple. He tightened his teeth around the  
taunt nub as he felt himself being lifted from his feet.  
Unwilling to give up his treasure, his arms reached around  
the broad back to hold tightly against his Master's frame as  
he moved. Air swooshed from his lungs as he was dropped  
unceremoniously onto the large bed and blanketed by the heavy  
body. "Is there a problem, my Master?" he gasped as he worked  
to maintain an air of innocence.

"No problem, my Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon growled. "Just a bit of a  
shift in control." Suiting actions to words, he slid down  
until his lips were aligned with the pulse point on his  
lover's neck. He melded his lips to that tiny spot of skin,  
first kissing softly then sucking harder until he had drawn a  
substantial ring of blood to rest below the skin's surface.  
Moved by Obi-Wan's writhing and moaning, he kissed his way to  
the other side of his neck before grasping firmly and  
creating a matching mark.

His shift downward had settled Qui-Gon securely between  
Obi-Wan's parted thighs and with just the barest of  
movements, he pressed the leaking tip of his penis against  
the bottom of the younger man's sac. He lifted his neck  
slightly at the predictable upward surge and dove into the  
warmth of Obi-Wan's parted lips. He explored it almost  
ruthlessly, tracing teeth, lips and gums thoroughly before  
closing over the thrusting tongue and sucking insistently.

After almost two weeks of unwilling celibacy, the wet  
pressure on his scrotum and tongue were more than Obi-Wan  
could handle and he pulsed his release into his lover's chest  
with a silent scream. As the brilliance of his orgasm faded  
into the grayness of semi-consciousness, he realized the lock  
on his lips had been broken and the weight on his body had  
lightened. When he was finally able to raise his eyelids, the  
sight before him quickened his pulse. Qui-Gon was leaning on  
one elbow, tracing his index finger through the creamy pool  
that coated his chest. After a moment, he brought the covered  
fingertip to his lips and lapped at the white fluid. He  
repeated the motion twice more before shifting to meet  
Obi-Wan's gaze.

Laughter shone in those darkened eyes and a slight smirk  
quirked on those hair shrouded lips. Obi-Wan couldn't decide  
whether he should be aroused or offended. Settling on a tad  
more of the latter, his lips molded into a pout as he asked.  
"Something you find amusing, Master?"

"Not amusing, my love, but more endearing," Qui-Gon replied  
as his smile broadened. The deepening pout made him explain  
further. "You'd think after all this time you would have  
given up on these little battles for control. I didn't reach  
the rank of Master without developing methods of control in  
any situation."

"I am more than satisfied with my efforts this evening,"  
Obi-Wan replied with a smirk of his own. The raised eyebrow  
made him continue. "During the past hour, have you even once  
thought about the seven hours you spent before the Council  
today or that harrowing mission?" The hearty laugh that  
greeted his words was music to the younger man's ears.

"You are a treasure, my Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said as his  
laughter faded. "One who grows to mean more to me as each day  
passes," he added in a whisper. He stroked his fingertips  
over his lover's cheek before pressing a soft kiss to those  
swollen lips. He allowed all his emotions to flow across the  
bond as he deepened the kiss. When he finally pulled back,  
the blue eyes twinkled with love and lust. "Well now that I  
have taken the edge off for you, I will have to provide a  
proper display of a Master's command of the Force, my beloved  
Padawan."

Obi-Wan shuddered at the thought, memories of other times  
when Qui-Gon had proved his Mastery flooding his brain. Some  
of those times may have bordered on torturous but he wouldn't  
have given them up for anything. 'Anything worth having is  
worth waiting for', he thought as he put on his most  
attentive expression. "It's is an apprentice's duty to learn  
everything he can from his Master."

Qui-Gon spent the next hour proving to Obi-Wan how well  
deserved his title was. He kissed, nipped and tasted every  
inch of that beloved body until the younger man was writhing  
and sobbing. He duplicated the path his apprentice had used  
during his time in the tub but that was where the similarity  
ended. Each touch was meant not to relax but to draw every  
bit of sensation from Obi-Wan's flesh. Fingers, toes, arms,  
thighs, calves, back and buttocks were massaged and caressed  
until each kiss to the over sensitized skin had his lover  
begging, both for him to continue and to stop.

Dusky nipples were laved and suckled as Qui-Gon savored the  
taste of Obi-Wan's skin. The faint taste of soap that had  
resided there hours earlier was replaced by a combination of  
musk, sweat and sex that overwhelmed his senses. He moved  
deliberately down his lover's body stopping to lap at the  
indentation of his navel before nuzzling his nose into the  
wiry reddish hair that surrounded his phallus. He covered the  
silky flesh with his lips and ran his tongue over the taut  
column.

His own control was almost shattered as the need to bury  
himself into the tight sheath of his Obi-Wan's body consumed  
Qui-Gon. With a last lap at the swollen red tip, he moved  
quickly to kneel between his lover's thighs. The need on  
those darkened green eyes met his own and he reached for the  
bottle that his practical partner had left on the bedside  
table. He caught a glimpse of the neglected tray of treats  
that sat there. 'Well, there's always breakfast,' he thought  
before refocusing his attention on the task at hand. Coating  
his fingers with the oil, he slid one over the tender  
perineum before pressing it gently past the ring of muscle  
guarding Obi-Wan's anus.

"Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan shouted as that digit penetrated his body.  
"Now...need you...now...please." The words came out as broken  
sobs punctuated by his raspy breathing.

As much as he wanted to comply, Qui-Gon would not risk  
hurting his lover. Even after extensive preparations,  
Obi-Wan's body struggled to accept his girth. His only  
acquiescence to both their frantic needs was to add a tendril  
of the Force to aid as he coated and stretched. Only when he  
was finally able to stroke three fingers easily into the  
passage did he deem Obi-Wan prepared. Removing his fingers,  
he shifted forward and arranged his partner's calves on his  
shoulders. Placing one hand on each hip, he pushed forward  
slowly until his hips rested flush against Obi-Wan's thighs.

"Yes," Obi-Wan hissed as he was filled. When Qui-Gon stayed  
motionless, he growled. "Move."

Qui-Gon was more than happy to comply with the request and  
began slow thrusts into Obi-Wan's body. After a few moments,  
the younger man was pushing back aggressively and he  
increased his pace. The feeling of being sheathed into the  
hot, tight passage of his lover's body was ecstasy. He opened  
his mind more fully to his beloved and the sensations flowed  
freely across the bond between them. Feeling both his own  
pleasure and his lover's, he was totally lost as to where his  
feelings ended and his partner's began. The past two hours of  
foreplay had pushed them both to the edge of their endurance  
so he gave into the demand and began thrusting harder and  
deeper into the welcoming body. The fire of his orgasm  
enveloped him and he cried out Obi-Wan's name. He felt his  
lover's release pulse between them as he filled the younger  
man with his essence.

Qui-Gon caught himself on his forearms as he collapsed to  
keep his substantial weight off the smaller body. He lowered  
Obi-Wan's legs down onto the bed then allowed himself to slip  
from his warmth. Rolling onto his side, he pulled his lover  
against him and nestled the red-gold head against his chest.  
Dropping a kiss to that spiky hair, he said softly. "Any time  
you want to use this method to relax me, I would be more than  
willing."

"Sure, Master," Obi-wan mumbled. "Just give me a few days to  
recover from tonight." He kissed the muscled chest beneath  
him and added. "Need to sleep now. I love you, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon looked down at his padawan affectionately. Dealing  
with the Council was probably the most difficult duty in his  
dedication to the Force. But as long as he had this wonderful  
young man at his side, he could deal with anything the Force  
or the Council set before him. Enclosing the supple body more  
securely within his arms, he whispered. "And I you, my  
Obi-Wan."

The End


End file.
